


Люди боятся демонов

by Danny_R



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Или это демоны боятся людей?





	Люди боятся демонов

Любопытный маленький мальчик протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться неведомого сказочного существа. Голубой треугольник с длинными ресницами, обрамляющими единственный глаз, приветливо мерцает и принимает прикосновение. Ладошке становится тепло.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает мальчик, едва не задыхаясь от восторга.

— Уилл. А тебя?

— Я Мэйсон, но все зовут меня Диппер, — говорит он и показывает россыпь звёзд на лбу, объясняя прозвище. — Ты кто? Я таких, как ты, ещё не видел в лесу.

— Я демон, — спокойно и мягко отвечает Уилл. Этим голосом нужно рассказывать сказки на ночь и петь колыбельные, спать после них будет сладко-сладко.

— А я человек, — говорит Диппер.

Он морщит нос, потому что не понимает. Люди должны бояться демонов, но он почему-то совсем не напуган. Он абсолютно точно уверен, что Уилл никогда не причинит ему вреда.

***

Очень скоро Диппер начинает понимать. Это демоны должны бояться людей, не наоборот. Уилл всё ещё читает ему сказки и поёт колыбельные, но Диппер хочет совсем другого. Он жаждет криков и крови, боли и ужаса, чтобы узнать, где грань и что за ней. Уилл ему в этом поможет.

Диппер и Мэйбл рано взрослеют. Недетская сила, заключённая в амулетах, недетская популярность и недетская же жестокость делают их странным гибридом взрослого и ребёнка, наряженным в яркий костюмчик и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение.

Если его сестра — ледяная вьюга, крошащая в кровь лицо путников, летящий на скорости айсберг, не оставляющий «Титанику» ни единого шанса, то он… Он ещё хуже, он — стылая бесплодная земля, он — пустой лёд бескрайнего космоса, он — тихая ночь, в которой замерзают насмерть, едва закрыв глаза.

Его поцеловала в лоб Вселенная, оставив свою метку, и отправила на Землю распространять холод.

Перочинный ножик легко входит в тело демона, не встречая сопротивления.

— Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Нет.

— Плохо.

***

У Диппера на предплечье изображено колесо, аккуратно вырезано лезвием — каждый символ на месте, треугольник в середине особенно удался. Латынь даётся Дипперу легко, как любой другой язык, как любая другая наука. Слова вылетают из его горла легко, царапаясь лишь о ломающийся голос.

Заклинание сильное, здоровое, крепкое, как молодое сосновое деревце.

Ресницы Уилла трепещут. Он выцветает, как будто кто-то выпивает синеву через трубочку.

— Больно?

— Больно.

— Хорошо.

Это становится любимым номером в Шатре Телепатии. Любимым не только для Диппера, но и для зрителей. Толпа ревёт и, аплодируя, сбивает руки, когда видит чужую боль. Это неизвестное существо могло бы быть опасным, но люди подчинили его своей воле. Произнося заклинание крепнущим день ото дня голосом, Диппер уже не слишком уверен, где чья воля и кто кому подчиняется.

***

— Больно? — спрашивает Уилл. Его голос по-прежнему ассоциируется у Диппера со сказками, с детством, с хорошими снами. Ему ведь никогда в жизни не снились кошмары, ни единого раза.

— Нет. Отстань, — огрызается Диппер. У него сломана рука, и ему стыдно за свою слабость, но он не плачет, только злобно шипит и ненавидит всех вокруг.

— Сейчас станет легче. Я знаю, люди не любят боль.

— А демоны, стало быть, любят?

— Нет, Мэйсон, не любят… Но боль может быть полезна.

«Он наказывает себя мной?» — думает Диппер, проваливаясь в ласковый сон, где его ждёт бесконечное тепло и безусловная любовь.

***

Кровь стекает по подбородку, пачкает ворот рубашки. Вместо того чтобы зажимать рану на груди, Диппер шарит руками в поисках амулета, которого — он знает — рядом быть не может.

Мягкое голубое свечение жжёт не глаза, а что-то гораздо глубже.

— Уходи. Не хочу тебя видеть.

— Извини, Мэйсон, но в этот раз я тебя не послушаюсь.

Он умирает тихо, вдали от сестры, в одиночестве, если не считать жалкого демона, без семьи, без поклонников. Семнадцатилетний мальчик, причинивший другим столько боли, что хватит на несколько жизней, погибает скотской смертью от рваной дырки меж рёбрами.

Вселенная хочет его обратно. Но на этот раз Вселенной предстоит побороться с Уиллом Сайфером и проиграть.

Сознания Диппера нежно касаются, вытягивают, забирают, возвращают.

И вот теперь ужас накрывает его с головой. Диппер отталкивает маленькие чёрные руки, пытается отползти, хочет защититься. Вот теперь-то он понимает по-настоящему. Внезапное осознание накатывает на него ледяной волной, не даёт дышать. Там нет света в конце туннеля, и бога тоже нет, но там он узнал.

Демоны страшны не тем, что они могут сделать, а тем, что ты никогда не поймёшь, почему они это делают.

Чуть прикрыв глаз, Уилл терпеливо смотрит на него и ждёт, готовый принять любую реакцию. И от этой покорности горло Диппера сжимает тисками.


End file.
